


Spiders?!

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never fail to make Guude nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders?!

It’s getting close to sundown as BDoubleO starts to cook dinner. He and Guude have plans for tonight to spend some time together. Nothing terribly fancy, but Bdubs is thinking of a nice meal under the stars, lit by candles. He’s got salad chilling in the ice box already; it’s been there since Guude got home from visiting friends. He looks to the bathroom door, where he can hear Guude swearing as he drops shampoo bottles on his feet in the shower.

Bdubs shakes his head as he tosses two potatoes into a furnace along with a couple steaks. He tries to remember how Guude said he prefers his meat, but fails at this. After a minute deliberating he settles on just cooking them to medium rare. He can ask Guude once he’s out of the shower.

The smell of cooked steak begins assaulting his senses, causing his mouth to water slightly. As he moves to take the meat out to check on how done it is, a heart-stopping scream cuts through the warm air of the kitchen. He throws the hot mitts from his hands down onto the countertop and shuts the oven door with his foot as he lunges toward the direction of the yell.

“I’m coming, Guude!” He can no longer hear the water from the shower running as he makes his way through the hallway. Without even knocking, Bdubs bursts through the bathroom door, finding Guude standing on the toilet, towel in hand. Following Guude’s frightened eyes, he spots the source of terror. A small, presumably harmless spider rests on the wall just above the rack of spare towels.

“Oh, Guude.” Bdubs wants to laugh, but another glance at Guude is all it takes for it to stop in his throat before it’s let out. He takes a square of toilet paper and squishes the offending arachnid on the wall. Casually, he tosses it into the waste basket

Unsure of the safety on the floor from other spiders and crawly things, Guude tentatively steps down off his perch and reaches toward his savior.

“No man, you’re all wet still don’t touch me”

“Come here. Guy! Let me give you a hug.”

“No way!"

“Give me a hug, dammit!!”


End file.
